What I hate and love about Naruto Fanfiction
by smutter94
Summary: Oh, what the title said. Beware because my language is worse than Hidan's.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why I made this account and called it smutter94. I really don't.  
><strong>

**i dont own naruto**

* * *

><p>I really hate one thing so much.<p>

Those fics where people bash Sakura so hard its unrealistic. Like for example the ones where Naruto is 'cool' or 'dark'

_Sakura screamed like the banshee she was. "SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA!" Naruto then proceeds to kick Sakura through 900012930129 walls and Sakura gets a broken everything._

WTF. WHY? I'm honestly fucking fine with the hate on her but really man? Be realistic. I don't think banshees speak English. Therefore, Sakura is not a banshee.

Do I hear an amen? Yes yes, preach sista.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE BITCHES I LOVE YOU EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING HAHAAHA WHAT A FUCKING RUN ON SENTENCE FUCK MY GRAMMAR NAZI BLOOD <strong>


	2. hey bby

**Hey bitches *wiggles eyebrows*.**

* * *

><p>So guess what else I hate. Akatsuki fanfiction. How there are these stupid fucking almost there Mary Sues. Like, they're in the typical Mary Sue category for personality. But the Akatsuki acts exactly the same. And she makes friends with them somehow even though they're a bunch of bad ass (both good and bad) teens. Then she ends up falling for Deidara. Why Deidara? I started to hate him because of hoe much- oops I'm sorry I mean how but that doesn't really matter because Deidara is a hoe to me.<p>

Where was I? Oh yes because Deidara gets so much love. And so does Itachi. And Sasori. Yup. That's all. No Hidan love? No Pein love? No Kakuzu love? Nope. When I searched for a HidanxOC fanfiction, guess what I found. An M rated fic where Hidan rapes the main character then later they somehow fall in love or some shit like that. I do not like lemons/rape fics at all. I get bored from it. I like mushy cute fluffy romance that stays in character. Yes that's a lot to ask for. But that's all I want. Honest to fucking god. I like the Itachi ones because most of them are OK. _Not_ the Sasori ones. Sasori don't need no booty. BACK OFF HOES. But I don't like him at all though I still think he's a whale because last night we humped back at his place. Wink. Wink. Hehehe.

* * *

><p><strong>SO SEE YA LATER BITCHES.<strong>


	3. sexy thang

**HEY THOTS. HOW U DOIN. REMEMBER LAST NIGHT CAUSE I DONT WAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING**

* * *

><p>SO BITCHES... How y'all doing. What I fucking hate the most about Naruto Fanfiction is self inserts where the SI actually gives a fuck about the Naruto world. if I made an SI I would make her not give a flying fuck like say her name is May.<p>

_May, the Kyuubi just attacked" Says a random bitch. May looks up. "Okaaaay.. do I give a fuck. I'm leaving this shithole."_

Naaah I'm just joking obviously she would die but what do I know I'm not a fanfiction writer. BUT REALLY I HATE WHEN THEY GIVE A FUCK LIKE FOR EXAMPLE She's all like "OH BOO HOO I NEED TO SAVE ASUMA I NEED TO SAVE HIRUZEN I NEED TO SAVE JIRAIYA I NEED TO SAVE ASS I NEED TO LICK THAT BOOTY" LIKE WAT THE FUCK. Do you know them at all? No. But hey it don't matter no hard feelings to you guys you can make your OC'S however the fuck you want them to. I just be here waiting for the time limit to not being able to post stories to hurry the fuck up. I love one thing tho. When bitches be making hype fics where Naruto ain't a ninja but he just a regular bitch (not rly). Like this fanfic called Oyabun its fucking the shit. Fuck that ninja life bitcheeeeeeesss. No I'm serious read it. Its about Naruto as a Yakuza but even though Yakuza don't sound impressive it's better then ya think man. So do you guys think I'm a boy or girl because I know you want a piece of that ass.

If you're ready come and get it

Nananana, ananana,nananana!

What the honest fuck am I doing?

Nobody will know.

Don't get mat.

Yes I mean mat, not mad you fatherfucker.

Thanks guys ILY SO MUCH BOOHOHHOHOOH WAHT THE FUCK.

* * *

><p>\<p>

**bey bey bitches.**


	4. grab somebady sexy

**HEY BABY. HOLLA AT MA MAIN BITCH HEY BAEYBI OR WATEVER THE FUCK HER NAME IS**

* * *

><p>So bitches. Wazzup. I read this fanfiction before, where Kakashi had a daughter. Named Kristin. Yes, Kristin. Next thing we know Sasuke has an older sister named Jessica Uchiha. Holy shit. Where was I again? Oh yes, that fanfiction was horrible. Four genin on team seven, she is so overpowered. I only read like four chapters and I gave up. Why do people insert their selves into fanfiction hmm? Was that gramatically incorrect? I don't give a fuck. I talk how i like ok. Omg SMUTTER. THATS SUCH A BAD SENTENCE. Motherfucker. Did I fucking stutter?<p>

What am I doing with my life?

I don't know.

Mhm, okay so yes. People overpower their OC's so bad its scary. Soon enough Mary Sues will take over this fanfiction website. BEWARE, HEATHENS, FOLLOW JASHIN. Wait what. What no I meant... oh who gives a fuck. So yes I completely forgot what I was saying and now I'm confused.

Signing out, general roger.

WAIT WHAT THE FU-

PEACE BITCHES

* * *

><p><strong>EAT DOG SHIT<strong>


End file.
